


Meet Me At Midnight

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M, Rimming, looks like dub con but I promise its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now what’s a good boy like you doing at a crossroads like this?”</p><p>Arthur spun around, eyes widening as he caught sight of the figure leaning against the signpost. Pale and waifish, wearing low slung jeans and a shirt as black as his hair. </p><p>“I’ve come to make a deal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015

“Now what’s a good boy like you doing at a crossroads like this?”

Arthur spun around, eyes widening as he caught sight of the figure leaning against the signpost. Pale and waifish, wearing low slung jeans and a shirt as black as his hair. 

“I’ve come to make a deal.”

“Have you now?” The demon grinned, his gait lazy as he circled Arthur. “And what kind of deal are you looking for, a nice handsome boy such as yourself?”

“My sister – she’s plagued with nightmares. I can hear her screaming at night. I just want her to have some peace.”

“How noble of you.” The man chuckled. “I’m Merlin, by the way.”

“Arthur.”

The man’s smile turned into a smirk as he blinked – bright blue eyes turning black as night. “I know.” Another blink and they returned to blue.

Arthur stood his ground, hardly phased. He’d come here for something and he wasn’t leaving without it. “My deal?”

“Oh, I’m getting to it. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Merlin laughed, coming closer to the blond. He raised a hand as if to touch him, only to stop a fingers width away. “You know…You’re much too pretty to have your soul doomed for hell. Perhaps we can make a different trade?”

“Like what?”

“Usually deals are sealed with a kiss. I think I’d like more than just a kiss from you.”

A blush found it’s way to Arthur’s cheeks as he turned his gaze downwards. “I give you what you want and you’ll help my sister?” He asked softly.

“You have my word, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur nodded, determination clear in his eyes. He tilted his head forward so Merlin’s fingers were touching his cheek, brushing his lips across the demon’s. He gasped as he was roughly pulled against the taller man, Merlin’s arm tight around his waist as their kiss was deepened. He felt more than heard Merlin’s low growl as he bit at his bottom lip, Arthur’s own mouth falling open as he submitted, opening under the demon’s guidance.

“Beautiful.” Merlin purred as he pulled back, bringing a hand up to Arthur’s hair, pulling his head back to reveal his neck. Rubbing his nose across blond’s throat, Merlin pressed his lips against the stretched skin, scraping his teeth over the other’s jaw. Arthur let out a soft groan, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling.

“You like that? Bit of teeth?” The demon grinned, going about sucking a mark at the base of Arthur’s neck. Arthur bit his lip, holding back for a moment before a sigh escaped him.

“Yes.” He breathed, finding himself going half limp in Merlin’s arms, trusting him to hold and guide him. Merlin seemed more than happy to do so, pulling back from the blond’s neck to drag him over the signpost, pressing him against it. 

Arthur found himself pressed face first against the signpost, Merlin plastered to his back, lips brushing over the nape of his neck. “I want to eat you up.” The demon murmured, fingers already working on Arthur’s belt, impatiently tugging at his trousers. “Tell me I can.”

“Y-You can.”

Merlin practically growled at that, going to his knees behind Arthur as he pulled roughly at the other man’s pants and trousers, making the blond shiver as the cool night air touched his bare skin. “Spread.” He murmured, voice rough. Arthur made a soft sound at the back of his throat as he widened his stance, letting the signpost take a bit more of his weight.

That was all the invitation Merlin needed. Bringing his hands up to spread Arthur open before him, the demon leaned forward to lick a wide stripe up the other’s cleft, making Arthur keen. That sound of pure pleasure was music to Merlin’s ears, and he wanted to hear it again and again. He continued to work Arthur over, his fingers bruising the blond’s skin, laving his tongue over the man’s most intimate place. The muscle slowly started to give under his attentions, enough at least for Merlin to press a finger inside. Arthur moaned at the feeling, automatically pushing back against him.

“Touch yourself, Arthur.” Merlin breathed, pulling his head back to work his finger into the blond properly. “Come for me.”

Later, laying together in the grass, Merlin looked at Arthur with a soft smile. “Still using ‘Gana as an excuse to see me?” He teased. Arthur huffed, slapping lightly at Merlin’s hip as they curled up under the stars.

“Shut up, Merlin.”


End file.
